falloutfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Рокополіс
|додатково = 250px Шлях від гаража Кейсі Сміта. }} Рокополіс ( ) — невідзначена локація Fallout 3. Опис Планування Входом в локацію служить валун, який можна активувати як звичайну двері. Праворуч від валуна знаходиться сухе дерево, зліва поряд з сухими деревами стоїть вішалка. Зверху валун прикрашений різнокольоровими прапорцями. Вхід найлегше знайти вночі — при підході з східної сторони будуть видимі промені світла, пробиваються по краях валуна. Вхід знаходиться ближче до центру, ніж це вказує маркер входу на місцевій карті. Всередині являє собою вузький прохід у печерний комплекс. Освітлення підтримується за рахунок світяться абажурів і смолоскипів, місце скромно обставлена меблями довоєнного часу. Доступ в печерний комплекс перегороджений завалом з валунів. Розташування Знаходиться строго на захід від гаража Кейсі Сміта, на північ від Гердершейда й на південно-схід від тунелів яо-гаєв. Історія Раніше Рокополіс служив притулком мешканцям Столичної Пустки, яке захищало їх від зовнішніх небезпек. Щоб убезпечити жителів підземного міста від небезпек глава поселення вів режим ізоляції. Сам же доступ усередину дається за допомогою спеціального стуку по валуну з зовнішньої сторониСміливець Герберт Дешвуд при вході в Рокополіс попередньо стукав по валуну в одній з радіоп'єс.. Точно невідомо, коли було засновано і скільки часу проіснувала поселення. Останній глава Рокополіса король Крег влітку 2248 ріка пропонував сховище Сміливцю Херберту Дэшвуду і Аргайлу Рокополісе і ті погодилися. Однак пізніше з-за інциденту між ними і його дочкою Дешвуд з Аргайлом виганяються з поселення назад на пусткиБаза даних досліджень.. У 2250 ріку Херберт Дешвуд і Аргайл вже у супроводі голови работоргівців Пенелопи Чейз, притворившейся втекла рабинею заради місцезнаходження Рокополіса, підходять до великого валуну на вході, де за допомогою секретного стуку Херберт надає доступ до печери. В результаті подальшого викриття Пенелопи та оповіщення про те, що їх дуже скоро наздоженуть работорговці, Пенелопа була вбита Аргайлом. Підійшов до цього моменту король Крег був сповіщений про прийдешнє нальоті і сильно розлютився на Аргайла і Сміливця. Крег дає команду мешканця Рокополіса вбити їх, після чого напарники намагаються втекти. На відміну від Аргайла, Дэшвуду це вдаєтьсяРадіоп'єса на радіо «Новини Галактики».. Підоспілі до цього моменту работорговці проводять захоплення поселення і відводять жителів у рабство. Останніх захоплених і не дуже здорових жителів підземного міста вирішують відвести в ПіттРоллінс — ми закінчили.. До моменту 2277 ріка Рокополіс покинутий і заселений. Прохід в печерний комплекс завалений брилами, поруч з якими залишилося бездиханне тіло Аргайла. Знахідки Квести Втрачений слуга Примітки * Вхід в Рокополіс є місцем випадкових зустрічей. * Після завершення квесту «Жива вода» на південь від Рокополіса можна побачити винтокрыл Анклава, пролітає в північно-східному напрямку. Поява За лаштунками Провідний дизайнер Fallout 3 та Fallout 4 Еміль Пальяруло в одному інтерв'ю розповідає, що Рокополіс знаходиться близько Парадіз-Фоллз«''You can find Argyle -- or, um, what's left of him -- in a hidden location called Rockopolis, which is actually mentioned in a couple of the radio plays. It's really hard to find -- look near Paradise Falls at night.''» http://www.1up.com/features/fallout-3-afterthoughts?pager.offset=2. Баги Тіло Аргайла може не з'явитися . Галерея Rockopolis Mid-distance-Day.jpg|Вид з певної відстані днем (вхід по середині) Rockopolis Unarmed bobblehead.jpg|Пупс «Без зброї» поряд з тілом Аргайла Rollings Message.jpg|Голодиск з записом «Роллінс — ми закінчили» Примітки Категорія:Невідзначені локації Fallout 3 Категорія:Міста Категорія:Печери de:Rockopolis en:Rockopolis es:Rockopolis pl:Rockopolis ru:Рокополис